


The Real Award Is Your Heart

by emsxay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1980's dancing jams?, Cisco hates angst?, F/M, Iris is a hero?, Linda the comedian?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsxay/pseuds/emsxay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris wore emerald green that night. It matched Barry’s eyes yet she still managed to swear it wasn’t planned… besides he was her plus one anyhow and pretty eyes are always a great accessory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Award Is Your Heart

Iris wore emerald green that night. It matched Barry’s eyes yet she still managed to swear it wasn’t planned… besides he was her plus one anyhow and pretty eyes are always a great accessory. She’d never boast about what a huge accomplishment the Achievements Award Ceremony was even if she knew it. When Barry helped her out of his car and headed toward the event building, she didn’t feel like a celebrity and it didn’t feel all that surreal. Even though her diligent work at the CCPN had not gone unnoticed, and she was going to receive an honorable mention within the hour, hell she even had a speech prepared... she just felt like Iris. And Barry felt like Barry beside her. And their intertwined hands (that went unnoticed for quite some time) felt like home.

“Iris! Barry!” Scott’s voiced practically echoed at the entry way and he welcomed the two of them with a huge smile. He was dressed to the T. Clothed in a gray suit accented with a light blue tie and a matching button up.

“Iris,” Scott breathed in sharply and then exhaled. “You look incredible, Truly.”

He spoke those words before leaning in and quickly placing a light kiss on the side of her face as a final greeting gesture. Maybe a bit unnecessary in Barry’s opinion. It took everything in him to not roll his eyes. But even Barry had to admit… she did look incredible.

Iris’s dress was long enough to reach the ground and eloquently dragged a bit behind her as she walked. It was sleek emerald and sophisticated yet borderline sensual. There were two thin straps holding the dress in place that wrapped, halter style, overtop each shoulder. The long v-neckline rested teasingly just inches above her bellybutton while the open back exposed just about everything (stopping only right where a pair of pants would normally sit). There was also a long slit on the right side of her leg that ceased mid- thigh. She wore moderately high heels that made her the perfect height when standing next to Barry. Her hair was also left in her natural curls and fell down her shoulders.

Barry watched as Scott took Iris in. He watched Iris brushed some flyaway hair out of her face and he observed the way her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief to Scott’s flattering words. He heard her say several bashful “Thank you’s” and noticed the way several other guests stopped by to give her compliments and looking on in awe. Scott was just as Iris had described him… especially the charming part. When she had first mentioned him Barry never expected him to be as good looking as he is... especially tonight. They had gone one a few dates but that was the whole extent of what Barry knew. Iris just stopped mentioning him in that aspect and only brought him up when referring to work. Barry never really found out why and it just dawned on him that he never asked. At the moment he was trying hard to ignore the familiar feelings creeping up inside him as he watched Iris laugh. She charismatically wooed the crowd without being cocky. She was confident without being condescending. She looked hot as hell in her dress. God she's beautiful.

But he’s with Patty now and he’s happy. He’s SO happy. When Barry initially told Patty about Iris’s recognition and how he would be going as her plus one, Barry knew Patty wasn’t thrilled. Even when her words said otherwise and even though she knew he had to, he knew she wasn’t happy about it. The two had just celebrated their one year anniversary; of course he could read her. Even when Patty told him to take lots of photos and smiled so hard it looked like her mouth might fall off, he knew that she felt Iris was crossing another line by suggesting it. A line that was completely reinvented just because Iris and he had chosen to reinvent it a long time ago.

“Just… just don’t have too much fun without me. Okay...” Barry nodded.

“Don’t be silly, I’ll be thinking about you the whole night.” He smiled gently although he felt his stomach twinge.

“Good.” Then Patty placed both her hands on his chest and extended her head to kiss his face hard and messy, almost as if to prove a point.

“That’s exactly what I like to hear.”

~~~

“Anyone able to escort this fine young woman anywhere is one lucky son of a gun.”

That’s when Barry felt a solid pat on his shoulder and realized it was from Scott. He saw Iris looking up into his face apprehensively. Barry only then noticed that they were still holding hands. He felt himself grow warm all of sudden and let go of Iris’s hand much to her dismay.

“Oh you know how it goes,” He was fidgeting. “Iris invited me. I wouldn’t dare leave her hanging… that’s what best friends are for.”

No matter how many pep talks Barry had given himself in preparation for this night, nothing could erase the fact that his heart was beating faster than when he runs after the bad guys. Or the fact that the bareness of Iris’s back looked incredibly enticing and he knew it shouldn’t because they were _just friends_. He felt suffocated. All the feelings he’d tried so hard for the past year to forget were all coming back, crashing over him like a wave. The body heat radiating from Iris’s side as she looped her thin arms through his and pulled him closer wasn’t helping his situation either. They were both silent for a while as they walked.

“Hey Iris,”

“hmm?” She looked up at him slightly.

“You never told me why you stopped talking about Scott… you know in that way. He’s nice. I thought you liked him.”

“I do like him.” She wasn’t looking at him anymore.

“Oh… Well than what happened?”

“Nothing happened.” She shrugged. “I don’t know… its better not to date co-workers.”

“I see.”

There was a long pause and Iris felt her hands grow clammy after she realized what she said.

“Me and Patty are co-workers though…”

Iris laughed nervously.

“Yea, but I don’t mean you two… of course. You and Patty are… uh great together. It’s just me I guess…”

“Is it about Eddie? Cause we talked about this, he’d want you to be happy.”

“Yea… yea, I know he would. It’s just… the next person I end up with I want them to be it. I want them to look at me and really see me, you know. They’ve gotta be my best friend and they’ve gotta know me better than anyone. And when we’re together it’ll feel like being at _home_.”

Barry noticed how she said the word home and it flittered something inside him.

“Besides they’re probably taken right now or something anyways,” she said with a wave of her hand.

They had reached the top of the stairs and were about to enter into the dining hall. It was a room away from where the ceremony would be held. Barry felt his cheeks burn and Iris wasn’t meeting his gaze entirely.

“Sounds like you’re going to replace me Iris…” They both laughed but not really. A loud familiar voice across the way broke up their conversation.

“DAMN Iris!! You trying to torture all the guys in the place tonight aren’t you? Girls too! Look I’m already turned on!”

“Hi Linda...” Barry and Iris said in unison wide smiles growing on their faces.

“Whoa…” Linda said dramatically holding out her arms as if in a trance. “I’m picking up an extraordinary _Iris and Barry love each other but still won’t come clean about it_ vibe. ...It's coming especially hard tonight.” Linda looked back and forth between the two of them before erupting in a deep laughter.

Iris unlocked their arms and walked over to give Linda a hug. Barry cleared his throat and began pulling at the collar of his shirt. 

“I’m just kidding you two! You both just crack me up. Also Iris… we’re supposed to be backstage for a run through in ten minutes just giving you a heads up.”

“I didn’t know you were getting an award too Linda, that’s awesome. You really do look nice by the way.”

“Oh Barry, you’ve always been too kind. Can’t say I look as nice as our queen here, but maroon IS definitely my color.” Linda winked at Barry and he looked over at Iris who was smiling enthusiastically.

He wasn’t trying to get lost in her smile but if he’d learned one thing from being in love with Iris for all those years it was that no matter what he’d always end up lost in her. Of course he wasn’t saying that in this moment he was in love with Iris because he’s with Patty now and he’s SO happy. But just from his past experiences that’s all.

“Thanks Lin.”

Iris exchanged a knowing look with her friend and then turned back to Barry who was looking down at his feet.

“Barry, are you okay finding your seat while I go with Linda? I’ll be back to join you in no longer than twenty minutes… max. All the tables are reserved for the specific parties so just find my name and yours should be right underneath it, okay?”

She walked back over to where Barry was standing and fixed his tie, making him look up again. She patted it down neatly, back into his suit jacket and that’s when she noticed how flushed he looked. She also noticed the stubbly hairs on his face and she wanted to touch it but knew better. And then she smiled at him and his eyes twinkled a little in the evening light as he smiled too. Smiled his winning smile that never gets old.

“Yea, for sure, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m a superhero remember?”

Than they both heard Linda fake gag and with that both ladies walked off. Barry rubbed his faced and tried to shake off all the things he was feeling to no avail. So he walked inside the ballroom and looked around stunned by seeing just how fancy it all was. Chandeliers the size of baby whales hanging from the ceilings and all the marble flooring, it looked like the perfect place for something to go wrong. He wasn’t happy about technically being on Flash duty but it had to be done.

~~~~

“What if he comes as my plus one? It’ll be an easy way for Barry to get into the ceremony without it looking suspicious … right?”

“Iris you’re brilliant! If Barry doesn’t get it together and marry you, I will…”

When Cisco gets excited he doesn’t always comprehend what he’s saying till way later. But the leg kick Caitlin gave him in response to his retort didn’t go entirely unnoticed. Barry chuckled a little and rubbed his neck anxiously. Iris looked into Barry's direction but he didn't notice so she continued with what she was saying.

“I’m assuming we are all thinking that the individual or individuals… worst case scenario... who have been infiltrating the banks will be at this ceremony. I talked to Scott yesterday and he said it’s going be a very fancy event. There’s even a dress code. A lot of rich people will be there aka ALOT of people who money hungry criminals will be more than happy to rob."

Late night Star Labs meetings were starting to become Iris’s favorite pastime. Of course seeing Barry run around in his suit wasn’t so bad either. But it was that, we are family feeling she liked the most. How these people Cisco, Caitlin, Wells, these were the people she had grown to really love and care about. She never thought she’d see the day where she’d meet individuals who cared about Barry as much as she and her dad do, but she has.

“I agree with Iris,” Caitlin always spoke so eloquently.

“I think allowing Barry to go as Iris’s date… uh plus one… is actually ridiculously clever. Both of you can wear tiny ear microphones and we’ll all be able to stay in touch the entire evening. So even though it’s going to be a huge night for you Iris, just keep your eyes open and communicate with Barry as much and as often as you can."

~~~

So that’s how she found herself backstage, with Linda, half listening to what the production crew were saying and half listening to the jokes Cisco was telling her and Barry through the earpiece. Some of them actually weren’t bad and she was trying really hard to not laugh. Barry even had a few good ones of his own to thrown in.

“You’re distracted by something Iris, and it can’t just be the elephant in the room." Linda gave Iris her signature "cut the bull" look.

"You know what I mean by elephant, _the extremely angsty and drawn-out Barry and Iris love saga_ elephant. It can't be that, because I can ALWAYS place that one.”

“You know what Linda…” the girls were both laughing.

“Has anyone ever told you that there is a thing as being overconfident? Because I think on a scale of 1 to 10 you’d be a 10!"

“This is why I love you Iris. You always give yourself away by not directly answering the questions I ask. Oh and I’d definitely be a 12 on a scale of 1 to 10!”

Iris still hadn’t answered the question and she was looking down as the two walked back to find their designated seats.

“I’m serious though Iris… is something wrong? I mean you look way too hot tonight to not have your full attention on today’s events. Is it because of Barry?”

Iris looked up at her friend who genuinely looked concerned. Instead of walking to the dining hall the two took a detour towards the restrooms.

“Okay. Just don’t make this a bigger deal than it has to be. You already know about Barry being… you know Mr. Speedypants,” Iris said in a whisper.

“Well something big is going down tonight or at least that’s what the Star Labs team is anticipating on…”

“Oh Iris, for the love of all that is good! Really? Tonight of all nights? I swear sometimes I regret the day Barry told me about his double life. Cooome ooon! It’s supposed to be an exceptional night! We’re getting awards! I’m wearing maroon…you know I only wear maroon on very special nights to bring out my skin tone just right.”

“Linda… see… this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’ll stop being selfish. I take that last part back, about regretting the day Barry told me about himself. That last adventure with Zoom was scary as hell, but man definitely the most exciting night we’ve had in a while. You know minus the whole Barry getting temporarily paralyzed part and you crying… So what can I do to help? You’re probably wearing one of those cool microphone things right now aren’t you? AHH I want one.”

“I don’t have another ear mic Linda,” Iris was shaking her head and laughing.

“But uh Barry should be in position somewhere and he came as my plus one so that he’d have an easy way in to stop these guys.”

“So what and who exactly are ‘these guys’ you’re referring to? I really don’t want to be abducted again.”

“See, that’s the thing Linda, we don’t know yet. But you know how basically this whole month we’ve been hearing and reporting on the banks throughout town…”

“… Oh my gosh! The ones where the money keeps disappearing mysteriously by the super hacker or something? Iris! Yes we talked about this like two weeks ago over coffee remember?”

“Yea well Barry’s trying to stop them for good. Tonight. And it makes sense that they’d show up here because there are a lot of assets. A lot of rich people with a lot of money to steal, and I hope nothing goes too terribly wrong because I really do want to walk on that stage...”

“But the safety of everyone here is more important… I get it. Awh, Iris… you and Barry really are meant to be you think just like him.”

Linda tilted back slightly when Iris nudged her shoulder. Linda watched as Iris put some stray hair behind her ear before she spoke again.

“Caitlin and I talked a few months ago about how she was noticing things…”

“What kind of things Iris?” Linda gave her a knowing look but didn’t push.

“Just how I’ve been acting towards Barry and… I don’t know it’s getting harder…”

“Oh Iris,” Linda scratched her shoulder and blinked a few times before answering.

“You mean it’s getting harder to suppress your feelings for him especially after the whole Earth 2 married ordeal thing; which by the way I’m still trying to wrap my head around. But also since he’s still with Miss Blondie Killjoy and you thought they’d be done by now? I don’t know what he’s still doing with her honestly. Proving a point maybe? He doesn’t love her the same way he loves you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know… I know how he felt before. … He told me all that a long time ago. I just... Linda he’s my best friend,” Iris shrugged.

“Girl… no… I’m your best friend. Barry he’s something entirely different, everyone can see it. He doesn’t treat you the same and you don’t treat him the same either.”

“I know. But he told me last week that Patty brought up marriage during one of their dinners. He said he didn’t know how to respond and that she got a bit offended and asked him what he wanted from her.”

“Oh my gosh. What did you say? No, don’t answer that. I’m drawing my own conclusions since you two still aren’t together. You know exactly what he wants from her Iris. And it’s something she’ll never be able to give him, mostly because she can’t change into an entirely different person.”

They both laughed and Linda gave Iris a hug.

“It’s going to be okay. He’s not going to marry her. Besides I saw the way he was looking at you tonight… there’s no way in hell he’s marrying Miss Blondie Killjoy."

~~~

“Hey.”

Iris had finally made it back to Barry and found him lingering near their seats to the right of the dining hall. The space was quite huge and the stage was extremely dramatic. The tables and chairs were split down the middle creating a left and right side so dancing could be held in the center.

“Hey.”

He said back and smiled. He still looked a bit flushed and seemed antsy. She figured it was just from being on edge from today’s assignment. There were a lot of guests in fancy clothing dancing with their significant others. Barry noticed the way Iris looked hypnotized by all the people in love and the dancing and everything. She must have noticed him gazing at her because she put her hand on his arm and spoke gently.

“We’ll find them. But let’s dance first… you look really stressed and it’ll be fun.”

“Okay.”

He was never much of a protester when it came to her and things she wanted. Iris did the leading as they walked to the center of the room. Barry lagged yet remained closely behind her. She held his hand until they reached their destination. There they were engulfed in a crowd of other dancing pairs. Barry let Iris place his right arm around her middle back and he tensed some as his hands came in contact with her bare skin. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and brought her face close to his while she allowed her head to hover. Their two free hands clasped one another and they swayed majestically as time seemed to stop. The music playing was from one of Iris's all time favorite songs of the late 80's. It didn’t fit the fanciness of the event one bit but she didn't mind. They stayed silent, swaying, and listening to one another breath.

“I can’t believe they're playing this song. Do you remember it Barry?”

She said in a husky whisper. “Yes. You listened to it every day that one summer before college… before I left.”

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I_ _am home again_

_Whenever I_ _'m alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

“Yea…”

Iris swayed a bit slower and Barry followed her speed and he felt her fingers play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He pressed his face a bit closer to hers then.

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever games I play_

_I will always love you_

“Iris…”

“Yes?”

She was looking into him with the same yearning eyes he didn’t want to recognize as his own. And just this once he didn’t have to. The music faded, cutting off their train of thought and the presenter of the night took the stage. Iris felt Barry loosen his grip from around her and she instantly wanted him back. She smiled a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and let go of him too.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to cordially thank you for attending tonight’s 15th annual Central City’s Achievement Award Ceremony. Many were considered for tonight’s awards but only a few could be selected as winners. We have a very special evening planned so if everyone could go ahead and take their seats it would be much appreciated.”

“Barry. Iris. Keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary. Dr. Wells feels like this could be the time for the swagger hacker to strike. Oh man! Caitlin was that a good one? I’ve been trying to come up with a name for the hacking guru all night…”

Barry looked over at Iris who was shaking her head at Cisco and awkwardly holding one of her arms in her hand.

“Cisco, keep trying… Iris and I will be ready.”

Barry watched as Iris fidgeted with her dress and just about anything she could find throughout the duration of the speeches. Her speech and recognition was going to be last which was good and bad. Good because you could see others before you and bad because some of the speeches were so damn long and boring. The most exciting part was watching Linda walk across stage and be handed a gold and wooden plaque. She was awarded for having the most reliable news stories in sports and entertainment. She was extremely excited and appeared to be anything but nervous during her little speech. She went on and on about how honored she was and at the end of it Barry and Iris clapped the hardest. After going through about fourteen glasses of the sparkling red drink the waitresses kept bringing out, Barry wasn’t sure what exactly he felt but it was weird.

“Iris don’t drink this stuff, I feel funny.” Barry was trying his best to stay upright as he leaned over to speak but with little success.

“Well I’m not surprised; you’ve had about forty…”

She laughed but then looked at him and noticed he has hardly coherent. When she looked around at the others sitting at her table she noticed that they too were having the same symptoms… but worse.

“Barry this has to be them... this has to be the hacker person.”

Iris was trying her best to stay calm as she looked around the room only to notice most of the tables were full of half alert individuals. Suddenly the entire room went pitch black. She heard a few screams and she stood up, maneuvered herself closer to Barry, and in an attempt to escape wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Whatever the hell was in those drinks succeed in knocking just about everyone in the room out cold. And the only reason Barry wasn’t out like a light yet, she assumed, was because of his powers. Iris used her free hand to call Cisco who was already well aware of what was happening due to the security cameras he had managed to get a hold of.

“Cisco… I don’t know what was in those drinks but Barry had a lot. And just about everyone else from what I can tell is down. I’m still trying to find Linda but it’s hard to see in here. What do I do?”

“The CCPN is on their way. I filled Joe in on all the details of the night so he’s mindful of the task at hand. And don’t worry about Barry he’ll be fine I’m sure. Whatever that stuff was which I’m guessing is some sort of sleeping drug it’ll run through his system within the hour. He may just be a bit out of it for a while and if that’s the case… Iris, this is all up to you. Caitlin, Wells and I are on our way with some equipment from the lab. I’m not sure how long I’ll even have access to these security cameras. If they find out I’m on them, it could be very bad. Let’s just pray my special tools end this once and for all.” Iris was picturing Cisco now, busting through the ballroom doors with some giant concoction that on the outside looked as if it wouldn’t work but really did. Her mental image made her smile. The hope that she had inside her, the hope that everything was going to be okay made things easier.

“Hear that Barry… it’s up to me.” Iris just kept shaking her head back and forth in disbelief but remained positive.

“Just stay with me okay… I’ve gotta find Linda.”

~~~

Thankfully for Iris, her and Barry’s seats were located pretty close to the side exit doors. None of the doors had been blocked off, so she was able to slip out of them fairly easily. Despite having to practically drag Barry out and balance in high heels, nothing too bad had happened yet. Iris looked both ways and was greatful for the emergency lights that were still functioning outside the dining hall. She decided to head down the same hallway her and Linda had been chatting at earlier that night to catch her breath. Barry’s right arm remained slung over Iris’s neck and she was supporting him mostly with her left side. He was still conscious and was even talking a bit.

“I knew I should’ve stopped after that first one…” He sounded extremely groggy but at least Cisco was right about Barry not passing out.

“Don’t worry about that now. Everything is gonna be fine.”

The drinks definitely weren’t laced with anything too toxic and Barry seemed to be regaining some of his composure. Iris propped him against the wall and after she made sure he was steady she pulled out her cellphone. That's when she noticed a crap ton of unread messages from Linda.

“Barry, Linda’s okay.” She sighed in relief. “I think we can wait here till she finds us.”

Barry was smiling a small smile and even in the dimness of the hallway Iris could still see the twinkle in his eye.

“You’ve always been so brave you know? I’ve always admired that… you’re so… so amazing Iris. Did you know that?”

Iris placed her hand on his face and cradled it some as he leaned into her touch.

“You’re just saying all this cause of the drugs.”

She laughed playfully. She realized the way Barry was staring at her as if he was gazing into her soul and she was giving him permission. It was the same look he had the night he first told her he loved her and meant it with his whole heart. She was trying not to read too much into it. Then they both heard footsteps emerging.

“PSSSSSSTTTT… Iris?! Is that you?”

Barry averted his eyes away from Iris as she dropped her hand to her side. They both looked into Linda’s general direction. Barry swore he was seeing double of everything. He rubbed his head.

“Linda! I’m glad you’re okay.” The two girls hugged one another tightly and Iris explained everything she knew up until their current point.

“Barry’s not his full self right now and I’m just waiting for Cisco to give me the go.”

Then they heard the sirens. Several projected police voices were coming from the megaphone. There was a warning to all behind the mess of tonight, that they had the place surrounded.

“There has to be a team of them right? The waiters and waitresses who administered the drinks and then the actual hacker person.”

Linda pulled out a notepad from her purse and began jotting down what she remembered about the room.

“Good thinking Lin. I’m going to check in with Cisco real fast.”

But before Iris could first, Cisco was speaking right into her ear.

“Barry! Iris! We’re here. Also Patty and Joe and the rest of the police too, they’re all here. Wells and I are going to sneak into the back of the building. Caitlin’s here and she is going to try and make her way to the dining hall in order to check on the civilians. How’s Barry?”

“I’m okay man. Just give me a few more minutes and then I should actually be useful.”

“What can Linda and I help with Cisco.”

“The front doors have been barricaded so the cops are working on that now. Go back to the dining hall and see how many people are actually alright. I’m picking up a lot movement from the sensors. This hacker person isn’t a dummy but that doesn’t mean they’re smarter than all of us combined. I had Barry place these sensors throughout this entire building before the event started. I can monitor all the vibrations this way more efficiently.”

“Cisco! It’s Linda… how many people do you think are behind this?”

“We’ve got to get you one of these earpieces soon… your very own.” He chuckled and Linda smiled real wide then he remembered the question presented to him.

“Wells and I believe it’s just one dude. There are four stories to this building and I think the hacker layer is on the third floor. But I’ve only picked up on one person’s heartbeat rhythm all night. The others involved might have been controlled somehow? We aren’t clear on that part yet...”

Iris heard a loud boom through her earpiece and figured Wells and Cisco had broken in. “Hey I’ve gotta go, Wells and I made it through the backdoor. I found a way to turn the lights back on too. Doing that now … I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay. See you soon.” Iris looked over at Linda who had moved closer to Barry so he could use her as support. “Linda stay with him. I’m going to go back in there and look for Caitlin and any others willing to help.”

“Alone?!” Barry and Linda spoke together.

Barry hadn’t said much of anything with that much emotion the entire night. This was a good sign though. It meant he was getting back to normal.

“I’ll be fine. Barry will be back to his speedy self soon anyway and Caitlin’s here somewhere. I have to do this.”

“Iris just be careful okay? I can’t not have a pal at work anymore if something were to happen to you.”

Linda looked concerned but smiled gently. Iris looked between her two friends and nodded. She hurried from around their corner spot and down the long hallway into the dining hall.

~~~

On the outside of the event building, the CCPN was one second away from opening the barricaded front doors.

“Joe!” It was Patty running from around the left side of the building. “I found a way inside.”

~~~

Cisco had managed to turn the lights to the entire building just in time. Iris had made her way back to the dining hall and was crouched down beside an empty table. She couldn’t move from where she was otherwise she would’ve been caught. Iris spotted Caitlin who was in a similar stance as she was, crouched behind a table on the opposite side of the room. The ordeal was just as they expected. One giant robbery… Iris wasn’t sure what had happened to the civilians who didn’t drink the drugs maybe they had escaped like she and Barry had. The building was a big place they could be anywhere and hopefully they were safe. For the ones that had been drugged, they were all laid out by the front of the stage and were being stripped of any finery they owned. What was interesting was that it was the waiters and the waitresses doing the dirty work. There was still no sign of the mastermind behind all this. As Iris studied the subjects she noticed Scott was one of them. She also noticed that there was a chip located on the back of one the waiter’s neck.

“They are being controlled,” she spoke quietly under her breath and looked around for Caitlin again.

Luckily Caitlin was looking in her direction and she caught her attention. She based all of her following actions on the assumption that the mind control chip was electrically made and that the water from the smoke detectors sprinklers would destroy them. Iris pressed down on her earpiece.

“Cisco… is there any way you could make the fire sprinklers in the dining hall go off? It sounds crazy but just trust me on this one.”

“You figured out the waiters and waitresses were being controlled by electrical chips huh? Genius! Man I swear if Barry seriously doesn’t marry you I will. I gotchu. Wells and I are trying to set a trap now for our main dude. He’s getting sloppy. Must be nervous… we totally are gonna catch this cat.”

“I hope so Cisco… Also I found Caitlin.”

“Iris I got it. Just a touch of the button and I’ll be able to set off any fire alarm sprinkler in this entire building.”

“Okay… just wait for my count. When I say three you let em’ rip.” Iris bolted upward from her crouched position yelled “Caitlin run!! and “Cisco 1…2…3!!”

Before the mind controlled minions could react Iris and Caitlin had both made it outside the dining hall. There they were able to witness the entire room become drenched in nothing but falling water. Iris’s assumption about the electrical chips was spot on and as the water fell the minions snapped out of their trance almost instantly. By this point the CCPN had broken the front doors down and an entire swarm of police officers ran past Iris and Caitlin into the dining hall to check on the civilians. The water had stopped when Patty and Joe appeared from the opposite side. Behind them was about forty other unharmed civilians. The ones who managed to escape.

“Iris! Are you okay?” Joe ran over to hug her.

“Caitlin what about you… are you alright too?”

“We’re both fine Dad.”

“Yes. Agreed! And thanks to Iris we got out of the mess we were in. She not only looks incredible… she is incredible!”

“Don’t make me blush… I’m just happy I haven’t fallen or tripped over my dress yet.” They all laughed. After Patty had finished coercing the saved civilians outdoors she walked over to join Iris, Joe, and Caitlin.

“Tonight has been crazy. Apparently the mastermind behind all this is still in the building somewhere. And where the hell is Barry? Last time I checked he was the Flash?”

Almost as if he heard his name Barry appeared in front of them. He looked good as new. Linda appeared too so Iris knew immediately he was using his speed again.

“Iris!” He exhaled and allowed his eyes to scan her over to make sure she wasn’t hurt. To his satisfaction she looked flawless and beautiful as ever. That’s when he heard Patty clear her throat.

“Uh-hmm.”

He realized then that his whole team was there.

“Patty... Joe… Caitlin! You’re all here. Hopefully I didn’t miss too much.”

He sighed and brushed past Iris gently to get to Patty. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to kiss him gently. Iris felt her hands grow clammy again and she tried to look away but couldn’t. Caitlin looked over at Iris uncomfortable. Joe quickly joined the other officers in the dining hall when he picked up on all the tension.

“Uh… Barry? I think you still kinda need to save the rest of the day. So maybe you two could catch up and whatever else… later?”

Thank God for Linda Parks.

Iris looked up to see Barry’s face colored red again and she wrapped her arms around herself. Iris watched as Patty giggled before turning her attention to Caitlin who was speaking to Barry.

“Alright Barry, Cisco has set the coordinates of his and Wells exact location into your suit. I packed it into this bag.”

Caitlin handed Barry a briefcase like bag full of his suit and other doctorly things. Then he was gone. Caitlin disappeared next and used the excuse of tending to the sleepy drug victims. Apparently she had whipped up some kind of serum that could snap anyone out of anything... other than a coma.

“Still working on that one,” she laughed and then was off.

Linda lingered for a tad before saying something about using the bathroom and how she’d be right back. Iris knew that was a lie from the jump and gave her a pleading look.

“Crazy turn of events huh?” Patty said rolling up her sleeves. Iris has always hated small talk.

“I still have a speech to give.”

Patty laughed and it seemed genuine.

“Tonight’s presenter was one of the escapees with me and Joe. He kept rambling on and on about no matter what the show must go on.

So I’m pretty sure it will. There’s a 99.9% you’ll still get to. Plus even I hope you didn't get to wear that dress for nothing.”

Patty parted shortly after their exchange. Iris was happy to be alone to her thoughts for the first time all night. She wasn’t sure what was going on up on the third floor with Barry, Cisco, and Wells but she assumed the hacker had been at least caught. Nothing had blown up and no one was screaming. She was right because Barry appeared in front of the crops fully masked within five minutes. To Iris’s surprise the famous “hackster” was a very old man. He had a hunched back and no hair and he looked senile. Iris would later find out he had to be electrocuted as well and that ‘only some damage was done.’ She half listened to Cisco as he explained something along the lines of specialized wires and Barry using friction to finish the job. He wasn’t a metahuman either and Iris still can’t wrap her mind around how he went about robbing so many banks and covering up his tracks for so long.

“There has to be more to this,” Iris heard Barry say.

“Of course there is Mr. Allen, there’s always more to the story.” That was Wells.

“Yea… some things just aren't adding up… Zoom maybe?” Cisco scratched his head.

“Well at least for now we’ve done what we said we were going to.” Barry again. "I believe we have an event to finish.”

~~~

By the time the madness of the evening had finally settled it was about 10pm. All the individuals affected by the spiked drinks were coming back to their normal selves, thanks to Caitlin. Although they were still a bit wet, everyone was seemingly happy. All the guests insisted on picking up exactly where they left off. So that’s what happened. The women freshened up and the men fixed their ties and hair.

Barry was leaning against the wall with Patty by his side when he watched Iris be called to the stage. Barry's arm was wrapped around Patty’s shoulder and she was nestled close into him. He had a direct view of Iris and she had a direct view of him too. He swears it wasn’t planned. God she’s beautiful. Patty looked up at him and he thought seriously that she had heard his thoughts.

 _Introducing Miss Iris West for Central City’s the Most Eccentric Reporter Award. She was nominated by all her coworkers at CCPN for her diligent work there. As well as her exceptional cover stories of our very own Superhero Speedster. Doesn’t she look ravishing? Is it too late to nominate her for Best Dressed too?_ …

Iris listened to the introduction with open ears and a wide smile. She still couldn’t admit what a big deal all of it was until she looked out into the crowd. There she saw Barry with his smile and proud eyes. And she saw all of her new friends and her Dad. And they were all there supporting her. She realized in the moments before being handed the microphone that there was no reason to hold back. So she poured her heart out right then in less than two minutes. Yet it was like a load the size of the Titanic had been lifted.

“Hi everyone… hasn’t tonight been absolutely insane? I still can’t believe I’m up in front of you receiving this award especially because I was grouped with so many talented individuals… I’m very grateful. My thankyou list could go on for days so I decided to shorten it to just one person. And they probably already know who they are.”

Iris smiled down at her feet briefly, inhaled and braced herself before continuing.

"They’ve been there since as far back as I can remember and as far back as I want to remember. Because truly my life didn’t start until they walked in it. Their friendship… has brought me nothing but sunshine on the cloudiest days and extra sunshine on the sunny ones. What sucks, on my end entirely, is that sometimes you can take someone’s love for granted. And maybe I did. But truly, thryywere… and still are… the best thing, the very best thing that’s ever happened to me. And they've literally been sitting at my doorstop our whole lives.” Iris laughed quietly and brushed some hair behind her ears.

“Coincidence? I think not. I’m sorry that I didn’t notice that you loved me the way you did. I’m also sorry that I didn’t realize I loved you too… in the same way… until it was too late. But it’s okay, you know, because I’m never going to stop being your friend. I hope you’ll always be mine. Thank you for everything.”

There were delayed claps and you could probably hear a pen drop. However, once the clapping started they didn’t stop. Patty looked up into Barry’s face again, eyes full of knowing but didn’t say anything. He was a bit flushed but tried to shake it. He felt the wandering eyes of everyone who knew Iris and who she was referring to and tried to ignore it. Although he offered up several smiles, even he knew they weren't genuine. Eventually he excused himself from the room.

The presenter walked on for the final time and gave Iris a hug. Than he thanked everyone for coming, giving their speeches, and not moving away from Central City even when weird super-villain things happen. People began dancing and laughing again. The dining hall cleared some as others moved their conversations and fellowship elsewhere. Iris was greeted by everyone but Patty and Barry. But it was okay, she was okay. Her friends and family were all giving her the it _’s about damn time look_ (even Wells). Iris knew that nothing would be the same and she was willing to face whatever the future held.

~~~

Patty found Barry sitting in his car dazed as if he were in outer space. She knocked on his glass window until he noticed. He unlocked the passenger side door so she could join him. They both remained quiet for a long time.

“So… are you going to march back in there, push Iris into a corner and have hot steamy wall sex or are you going to stay out here and mope? Cause either way I’ve gotta get home and I think you’re my ride.”

“Why are you being so lax about this?”

“Why aren’t you being lax Barry? It’s not like any of this is a surprise. I’ve made my peace with it.”

“Your peace with what Patty; what exactly are you saying?” He rubbed his face exasperated.

“Barry, come on.” She gazed at him but he didn’t budge.

“I’ve made my peace with the fact that the love of my life is in love with someone else, and that that someone else... loves them too. I love you Barry, I really do but you were never mine to have. God I tried so hard. I tried to be what you wanted but the bottom line is I’m not Iris. I never will be.”

She smiled and it wasn’t sad. She placed her hand on his face and used her thumb to trace circles into his skin lightly.

“I’m not going to be the one to stand in the way of a love as undying as you two. She paused. "I got offered a new job… in New York. And I’m taking it.”

“You’re leaving? Will you be doing Forensics? You must be… it’s the only reason you’d go so far.”

“Well not the only reason…" They looked at each other silently knowing what she meant.

"But yea, you know it’s my dream job. They want me to be lead of the department actually.”

Silence again.

“Patty… that’s awesome, really it is.”

“I’m glad you think so. I was actually scared to tell you. I’ve known for about two weeks. But after throwing the whole marriage bomb on you… and being rejected… and tonight hearing Iris’s speech, it made it easier.” Barry realized then that Patty was right.

“Everything is in the open now…”

“Yea Barry, it is, and it’s for the better. Now please either go inside and get your girl or take us back home. Actually maybe it’d be good for the both of you to think on things.”

Barry nodded.

" They didn't lie when they said the truth sets you free," Patty smiled and reached for Barry's hand. He let her knowing and accepting that it would be for the last time.

"No," he said. "They didn't."

~~~

Two weeks had passed since Iris’s heartfelt speech. The craziness that came with that turbulent night was nothing but a memory for most. Patty had high-tailed it to New York City apparently. A detail in which Iris didn’t find out about till yesterday. Barry and her hadn’t exactly been on speaking terms and her Dad just failed to mention it. Iris was just trying to give Barry time, but she honestly thought he’d come around by now. She was starting to miss his missions and being a part of the team. She also just wanted to see him. Was he still staying in Patty’s old apartment? Was he sleeping okay? Questions she knew she'd have answers to if she stopped avoiding him. She was afraid to stop by her Dad’s in fear of him being there and not wanting her to be. Wally had invited her over a few days prior for game night but when he told her Barry was going to be there she said she couldn’t go. She hadn’t heard anything from Barry since the night of the Ceremony. He text her saying that Patty and he had gone home and if she needed a lift he’d speed over there. Afterwards she told him she was alright and that Linda was taking her home.

At this point she was only visiting Star Labs when she knew he wasn’t going to be there. The visits went like this: She and Cisco would go back and forth on how long she’d be able to avoid Barry and why she was avoiding him in the first place. It usually took place over coffee and cards.

“You’re gonna have to face him sometime Iris…” He’d say. “Okay! Go Fish.”

“I’m just giving him time.”

“To me, it sounds like you’re the one who needs time… but what do I know?”

Then Iris would Go Fish and Caitlin would always want to join in on the last game and sometimes Wells too. No matter how much Iris wanted to stay for the spontaneous missions, which always seemed to occur during cards by the way, she’d always leave before running into Barry.

~~~

"I just missed her didn’t I?"

“Yep,” Cisco and Wells would say simultaneously.

“Unfortunately,” Caitlin would say with a sympathetic smile.

“I went by CCPN and Linda told me she was here." Barry ran a hand through his hair solemnly. "It’s been two weeks.”

“Dude, we know. Iris mentions it at least three times each visit. How many times do I have to tell you two to get it together before I just marry her? Now come on! Let’s play Go Fish… you can use Iris’s deck.” 

~~~

On one particular Star Labs visit Iris was playing cards with Cisco when he left her to go make a batch of coffee. Caitlin and Wells were gone running errands. It was the first time she had actually been left alone to her thoughts in a while. She'd been spending most of her time staying distracted for obvious reasons. Iris started remembering the numerous occasions when she’d come to visit Barry during his coma. She also went back to the night she found out he was the Flash. The memory made her shiver as she remembered how angry she was at him. How dumbfounded she became when he asked her _again_ how she felt about him. She rubbed her eye as she thought about how much she hurt him, how much they hurt each other.

"It's too quiet here..." She spoke aloud as if someone could her. She looked over and shoulder for any sign of Cisco’s return before walking over to the case that held Barry’s suit. She placed her hand on the outside of the case as if doing so would allow her to feel him. She really did miss Barry. The whole not talking thing was getting ridiculously hard and she knew it. When she heard footsteps coming from the corridors she realized she must really be depressed because the sound of footsteps shouldn’t make anyone feel as happy as she did then .

“Hey Cisco… what do you think about how Barry has to run back and forth to get his suit every time? Doesn’t superman wear his under his clothes?” But when she turned around it wasn’t Cisco, it wasn’t Wells, and it definitely wasn’t Caitlin.

“Iris… Hey.” Barry was smiling that Barry smile seemingly amused by her last retort.

Hearing her name out of his mouth, for the first time in what felt like years, was unreal. While seeing him standing in front of her, closer than he had been in weeks made her heart flutter.

“… Hi… what are you doing here?”

“Caitlin finished some paperwork for me and I came by to get it. Joe and I need to review it for the case we’re working it.”

“Oh…” “Yea… so uh…”

He shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I guess you're gonna have to stop avoiding me now right? I mean I hope so.”

Barry looked down at his feet for a second before rubbing at the back of his head and speaking again.

“Why exactly aren’t we talking? It kinda sucks.”

They both internally acknowledged right then, that the point of no return had been reached long ago. They weren't scared anymore. The events leading up to this moment didn’t matter because they both knew they had to happen. They accepted it. So she walked up to him slowly until they were face to face, her heart raced faster with every step. They were close enough to touch… close enough to kiss. Barry opened his arms out for her and she went into them. Her feelings and his feelings finally out in the open and mixed together for the first time. They stayed like that for a long while, not speaking just taking each other in. Barry’s arms were wrapped tightly around her and Iris’s face was nuzzled into his upper chest. She didn’t even care that eventually it would get hard for her to breathe because all that mattered was the here and now.

“Iris…”

“Yes?”

“We never did get to finish our dance…”

Iris looked up into Barry’s face and placed each one of hands to the sides of his neck and rubber her fingers over his jawline. His eyes we still closed and they were positioned to where their foreheads touched. Barry still had his arms wrapped around Iris’s entire torso. They began to sway gently and quietly right there in the middle of Star Labs. Almost as if on cue the two started humming the lyrics in sync. It was the same song they danced to that night at the ceremony.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

Iris opened her eyes slightly to see that Barry still had his closed. She listened to the way he hummed and she mentally counted his freckles before ultimately closing her eyes again too. Neither one of them did anything but stay like that, all the while lightly swaying to a memorized tune. Breath mingling, heartbeats beating and nose pressed to nose their lips remained centimeters apart. But that was enough.

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever games I play_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

“Cisco totally set us up, you know.” Barry mentioned after a long time, He was still holding Iris closely.

She sighed happily, realizing how much she loved the way they could think the same things without verbalizing it.

“I know.”

~~~

“Welp… that turned out better than I had hoped.”

Cisco was quite comfortable. Having stationed himself in one of the other rooms of Star Labs, he had a coffee in one hand and a chocolate muffin in the other. As he sat in his reclining chair, finally turning away from the cameras where Barry and Iris were, he couldn’t help but feel like he deserved some kind of award achievements too.

“You’ve done good Francisco Ramon… you’ve done good.”

After placing his food down, Cisco grabbed his pillow and laid back. He then drifted off into a satisfactory sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! Hope this was decent. My bestfriend helped me a lot. Iris's dress was inspired by Rihanna's 2012 Grammy attire. & Lovesong by The Cure is the best... pls listen :)


End file.
